Vials containing agents, medicine, products or biological and/or chemical agents are fragile and require careful handling. Further, because common shapes of vials are cylindrical, it can be difficult to label the vials, for example, when vials are labeled in bulk. Specialized equipment or manual labor has been employed to label vials. However, current labelling of vials remains cumbersome and expensive. Further, the storage of bulk vials can require bulky equipment to make sure that the vials do not tip over and spill.
What is needed are devices, methods and systems for efficient packaging and labelling of a vial and/or a sterile product.